


With Each Bad Idea, I Get A Little Closer

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Blaine didn't think getting involved with his daughter's teacher was a good idea. Sebastian had sworn off getting involved with his student's parents. If only they could just stop meeting this way.For Julia3132 for the Seblaine Gift Exchange on tumblr.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	With Each Bad Idea, I Get A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia3132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/gifts).



> So, I kind of took 'meet-cutes other than Dalton' and 'don't make Sebastian a lawyer' and it spiraled from there. 
> 
> AU where Blaine went to McKinley instead of Dalton and the two never met.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day everybody, especially Julia! ♥♥♥

Although Blaine wasn’t embarrassed about the previous night, he really wished he hadn’t gone out when he had to wake up so early.

Blaine Anderson didn’t typically do one-night stands but last night had been an exception. It was Sam’s fault but he felt like most of what he got up to nowadays was. Most days, Blaine was perfectly well-behaved. He went to work at the office job in the company that his father owned, he came home, made dinner and put his daughter to bed. But sometimes life just became too much – sometimes he just needed to breathe.

Sometimes he reminded himself that he was more than some office drone, that his life was making a difference, that he was more than just another face in the crowd. 

The night out at the bar hadn’t been planned but Mercedes had offered to babysit so the boys could have fun and the rest was history. Maybe he wasn’t changing people’s lives but he got to forget for a night that he wasn’t.

Dancing, flirting, and eventually leaving with a stranger wasn’t something Blaine normally did but Sebastian, Blaine hadn’t caught his last name, was an exception. He’d come up with a cheesy pick-up line, his eyes raking up and down Blaine’s body in a way that had sent a shiver up his spine. But it hadn’t just been that. While they’d been waiting for another round of drinks, they’d had a few minutes to talk.

It was the way that Sebastian looked at him. He spoke and held himself with confidence but he’d listened when Blaine talked. 

Blaine hadn’t realized how much he’d needed that lately.

The two had been pleasantly buzzed and the sex had been excellent, to say the least. But Blaine hadn’t offered his phone number and Sebastian hadn’t asked. It was fun but that was it. Blaine wasn’t looking for a relationship.

Not when he had bigger things to deal with. Namely, his daughter who resolutely refused to step out their front door and his own raging headache.

“I don’t wanna go!” Olivia whined, stomping her foot on the kitchen tile and crossing her arms over her chest.

His daughter had always been able to throw tantrums like no other, from screaming and throwing herself on the floor to slamming doors and throwing things to vague promises of threats in her eyes. She reminded him a lot of his ex in those moments. But he didn’t like to think about that considering how awful his ex was.

“Yes, you do,” Blaine said patiently, knowing he was running out of time to get them both out the door and to work on time. He didn’t want to just have to drop her off at the door on her first day of kindergarten. It was already going to be hard enough to let her go without bursting into tears. “Remember? We talked about all the fun stuff you’re going to do.”

“Fun is here! Daddy, don’t make me go,” Olivia said, stepping forward and pushing her lower lip out in a pout that tugged at Blaine’s heartstrings. The girl was exceptional at getting exactly what she wanted out of him. 

Not today, he told himself. That wasn’t going to happen. Mainly because it couldn’t.

“Olivia, you’re going to have so much fun but we’ve got to go. How about when I’m off work, we can get ice cream?” Blaine said, watching his daughter narrow her eyes and consider her choices. He knew that even ice cream wouldn’t convince her if she really didn’t want to go but he was hoping she’d remember what it was like to tour the classroom. Her teacher, a lovely woman named Andrea Parker, hadn’t made a great first impression but Blaine was sure it would be better.

Finally, Olivia nodded, stepping forward to slip her hand into his so they could head for the door.

“Did you get my lunch?” Olivia asked once they stepped outside the front door.

Blaine squeezed her hand, smiling slightly down at his daughter. “Yes, your lunch is in your backpack, along with everything else you need. Who knows what you’re going to do? Maybe you’ll draw a picture or learn to read or learn long division. You never know what kindergarten will bring.”

“What’s long division?” Olivia asked, tilting her head to the side, obviously not finding the humor in the situation the way that Blaine did.

Which was just as well considering Blaine wasn’t sure he remembered how to do long division himself. College felt like it was decades ago. He kind of missed it sometimes, how much easier things were back then compared to now. Or maybe it had just felt easier when Blaine was trying to mold himself to fit what his ex wanted. He’d taken dozens of classes as he’d tried to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. 

It wasn’t this. It hadn’t been this. But he was comfortable. That was enough.

“Never mind. If you learn it, let me know, I’ll buy your teacher a box of chocolates,” Blaine said with a shrug, thankful that comedy hadn’t been the career he’d gone into.

They spent the time getting to the school the same as they always did, crunching on leaves, saying hello to everybody friendly they passed, talking about anything that crossed Olivia’s mind. Living in this neighborhood was never something that Blaine had thought would be his future but he liked it. There was nothing that screamed exceptional on the street and the rent was higher than he probably should be paying, but there were a ton of kids constantly running around, it was safe, and holidays were fun.

Plus, it was only a few blocks away from the elementary school, meaning Blaine could walk her to school every day. His schedule meant he wouldn’t get to pick her up from school but she’d been going to the same daycare since she was young and he was home every night by dinner and for bed.

It wasn’t perfect. But he liked it. It was better than some of the alternatives. 

Blaine held onto her hand as they crossed the street and headed into the school, grateful he’d paid attention on the school tour day. 

Blaine smiled as they headed into the hallway of the classroom, his eyes meeting a man shaking the hand of a mother a few feet away from them, a child clutching the parent’s other hand.

Then the man turned to look at Blaine and Blaine froze.

“Daddy? This room?” Olivia asked, taking a few more steps towards the classroom.

She was right. Blaine could see that Sebastian, his one-night-stand from last night, was standing in the doorway of the classroom they’d toured the previous week. And Sebastian could definitely recognize him too, judging by the amused look on his face. It was obvious at least that Blaine hadn’t been blinded by alcohol last night because Sebastian was easily one of the most attractive men that Blaine had ever seen. 

“Hi,” Sebastian said, holding out a hand not holding a folder for Blaine, that easy smirk not leaving his lips. “You might be looking for Mrs. Parker but she had a family emergency so I’ll be taking over her classroom for the year. Sebastian Smythe.”

“Uh…” Blaine mumbled, unable to look away from the man in front of him.

Sebastian didn’t have the same problem, smoothly pulling his hand back, Blaine flushed as he realized he had completely missed his social cue, and kneeled down to eye level. “Hi. I’m Mr. Smythe,” Sebastian said, tilting his head when Olivia shifted so she was half behind Blaine’s legs. “What’s your name?”

“Olivia Anderson,” Olivia said from where she was behind Blaine, grasping his jeans. Of course, she was shy right now, Blaine thought with a small smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Olivia. I’m excited to have you in class.”

Olivia wrinkled her nose, shaking her head and tightening her hold on Blaine’s jeans. “I don’t want to be in class.”

“Olivia, we talked about how fun school was going to be. You’re going to learn so many fun things and have so much fun,” Blaine said, reaching down to carefully start pulling her fingers away from his pants. He was starting to get worried she was going to accidentally pull them down. This meeting was already awkward enough.

Sebastian’s smirk loosened into something warmer, something calmer and he tapped his finger against his chin. “How about we make a deal? If I can guess your favorite color, you come in and we can put a nametag with that color on your desk. Does that work, Olivia?”

Since Blaine made deals with Olivia on a regular basis, she was used to such a thing. She made a little humming noise but nodded, stepping out from behind Blaine’s legs and looking at the teacher. 

“You can’t read my mind,” Olivia told him boldly, resting her hands on her hips.

Blaine pressed his fingers to his lips, knowing he should probably try to reign her in but… well, he figured he should also let Sebastian get used to her. Sebastian, for his part, just looked amused, obviously filled with patience. Blaine envied that. 

“I’m a teacher. Teachers can do everything,” Sebastian told her, wiggling his nose as if it would help him read her mind. Blaine looked down at his daughter, dressed head to toe in purple from her sparkly dress to her tights to the bows in her hair. “I bet your favorite color is purple.”

Gasping dramatically, Olivia loosened up completely. Blaine would’ve thought such a thing might scare her but Olivia just looked thrilled by this turn of events. She glanced up at Blaine. “Daddy! You didn’t tell me that my teacher could _read my mind_!”

Sebastian shrugged as he stood up straight, glancing into the classroom. “It’s taught at teacher school. Now, do you see that little box of papers? Why don’t you go find your favorite and your daddy will be right in to help you pick a desk.”

Olivia nodded, walking happily into the classroom she’d previously been terrified of and Blaine blinked at the other man.

“I… feel like you must be magic considering how easily you just convinced her to go in the classroom,” Blaine said, pushing his hands into his pockets and avoiding Sebastian’s eyes, looking somewhere over his shoulder.

A shrug, a grin, and half a step closer. Blaine had to force himself to breathe. “I’ve learned how to manipulate children fairly well. You should hear what I say when I get the favorite color wrong,” Sebastian responded, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “You were right, though, weren’t you? I suppose we didn’t need to shake hands considering I’m fairly sure we’ve met before.”

Blaine blushed again, wishing the other man had just not brought it up. He would’ve more than happy to pretend it hadn’t happened but of course… “I can safely say that I didn’t know you were going to be her teacher.”

“I didn’t know you would be the parent of a student. I don’t generally hook up with them. Until after the school year at least,” Sebastian said with a grin, his demeanor completely different to how he’d been just moments ago with Olivia. It was closer to how he’d been at the bar the previous night.

It reminded Blaine of the way he’d walked up to Blaine, waiting at the bar for a drink, leaning against the bartop and leaning in close. The heat in his eyes as he’d told Blaine he was way too gorgeous to be standing there instead of moving out on the dance floor. The way Blaine’s heart had started pounding.

The way Blaine’s heart was pounding right now.

“I… Um.” Blaine shook his head, wishing he could think of something else to say. It was frustrating how Sebastian kept knocking him speechless. At least with the alcohol in him the previous night, Blaine had been able to flirt a little easier. “I have to go. I have to go to work.”

“Of course. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around plenty anyway,” Sebastian told him, sounding incredibly pleased by the prospect.

Blaine’s heart was about to beat out of his chest and he couldn’t help but think about how excited he was by the idea as well. Of course, it was a bad idea to get involved with Olivia’s teacher. It was asking for trouble. And Blaine did not need any trouble right now. He _didn’t_. Blaine had resolved to being single until Olivia was older, knowing his attention had to be focused on his daughter and his work.

Did casual hook-ups count? Blaine inwardly slapped himself. Yes. Casual hook-ups with Olivia’s teacher counted as something he couldn’t focus on.

“I… I’ll just go say goodbye to Olivia,” Blaine said. It wasn’t what he wanted to say. Well, he didn’t know if he wanted to admit, even to himself what he wanted to say. After all, Sebastian was Olivia’s teacher. Off limits. Olivia’s kindergarten teacher at that. Blaine didn’t want to be responsible for scarring his daughter for life because he wanted to get laid.

If he wanted to get fucked again, he could go out to a bar.

Except after this mess, he was pretty sure he never would again.

Maybe he’d try online dating.

Sebastian nodded, looking for the first time a little bit unsure. “Just as well. I’m sure the other parents coming don’t want to hear this conversation.”

Blaine shook his head, looking behind him and he was sure that Sebastian was right. He let out a breath. “All of the arrangements are made with her daycare and everything, right?”

All business, Sebastian opened the folder in his hand, flipping through the papers and mumbling names. “Olivia Anderson? Yep, looks like everything is ready and I have names and phone numbers. Don’t worry. She’ll be fine.”

“I bet you say that to all the parents,” Blaine said, a small smile on his face. 

Sebastian laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he closed the folder again. “Go in and help Olivia pick a desk she wants to sit at. If you ask me, the best ones are the desks by the bookshelf with the fishtank on it.”

Blaine nodded, giving Sebastian one more look before heading into the classroom. His heart was pounding and he really wished the butterflies in his stomach would cool it. 

Off. Limits. If he told himself that enough, he might remember it.

***

Every day, Blaine saw Sebastian and every day, he reminded himself that Sebastian was firmly off limits. Blaine and Olivia walked to school together every day, holding hands, remarking on cool rocks they saw, and discussing what they were going to be doing that day. And then they reached the school and Blaine tried not to flush, tried not to let how nervous he was show, tried not to look at Sebastian.

He also made sure he wasn’t alone with Sebastian, even for a second. Not, of course, that the other man had tried anything. He’d been perfectly professional and from what Olivia said, he was a great teacher.

She talked a lot about how he just _knew_ so much and how he did voices when he read stories and how many songs and dances they learned. Oh, the songs and dances. If Blaine had a nickel for every new song he’d heard her sing in the past few days, all originals if Blaine’s google searches were right, he swore he’d be able to buy a house.

“Daddy,” Olivia said, bouncing as they waited for the crossing guard to step into the street so they could walk the last stretch towards the school.

“Hmm?” Blaine asked, glancing down at his watch. They were behind this morning as Olivia hadn’t told him until this morning that they were doing a show and tell type of day and she wanted to bring in one of her favorite dolls. And, of course, that doll was one she rarely played with and thus was in the back of his closet. How the doll had gotten there, Blaine had no idea. 

Olivia jumped off the curb but walked calmly with him until they were back on the other sidewalk. As soon as they were there, she twirled a couple times, just because she could. For a moment, Blaine had thought she had forgotten whatever she was going to say or had just wanted to get his attention for her twirl. It wasn’t until they were in her hallway again, watching Sebastian greet the boy arriving in front of them when she finally asked her question. “Are you married?” 

Blaine choked and it was only because he’d already been trying not to look at Sebastian’s face and failing miserably that he caught the little twitch of his lips. “What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Olivia asked, tugging on Blaine’s hand until he looked down at her. “Are you married?”

“Uh,” Blaine said, taking a breath and nudging her a little to the side so he could bend down and look at her. Of course, she couldn’t have had this conversation with him out of Sebastian’s earshot. “No. I’m not. I was when you were born but not anymore. Why?”

Olivia’s face fell, her lower lip jutting out in a pout that struck Blaine deeply. “Mr. Smythe was reading us a story about families and some kids have one parent and some have two or three or four or more… but mostly one or two or three or four. Anyway, I just thought having four daddies sounds cool because you’re nice so I’d like more.”

If Blaine wasn’t already embarrassed to be labeled as just ‘nice’ by his daughter, the sharp exhale through Sebastian’s nose followed by the clearing of his throat as he tried not to laugh was enough to make Blaine’s cheeks go neon red.

“Maybe someday I might get married again,” Blaine said because he really didn’t want to end up without anybody. He loved being in love and he certainly wouldn’t mind getting married again if he found the right person. “Right now, though, my focus is on you, okay? You’ll know if I plan on getting married again.”

Olivia gave a dramatic little sigh, scuffing the toe of her shoe along the carpeted floor of the elementary school hallway. Blaine resisted the urge to check his watch again, knowing he was going to be in quite a bit of trouble if he was late. He really should start making her lunches the nights before. “But aren’t you lonely? Cinderella was lonely before she found her prince.”

Blaine couldn’t help the fond smile as he pulled her in for a quick hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he was standing up. “I’m not lonely. I have my own little princess right here. A little princess who is going to be late for class if she doesn’t hurry,” he told her, giving her hand a playful little squeeze as they turned to face her teacher again.

Her teacher who was looking at Blaine with a kind of curiosity, something that took Blaine’s breath away. He bit his lip, the expression fading from Sebastian’s eyes quickly as soon as their gazes met. 

“Your dad is right. And I know you’ve been looking forward to hearing what happens to Celine in our reading circle,” Sebastian said, carefully avoiding Blaine’s eyes. 

A deep breath before Blaine squeezed Olivia’s hand gently. “Have fun learning about Celine. Learn a lot, okay? And I’ll come get you from daycare at the normal time.”

Olivia nodded, looking much more interested in class now that Sebastian had reminded her of the book they were reading. “Okay. Bye, Daddy, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Blaine said, letting go of her hand as she headed off into the classroom. When they were alone, Blaine shifted awkwardly, biting his lower lip. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was at a loss. He’d never been good at this sort of thing.

Sebastian just grinned, looking far too amused for Blaine’s peace of mind. He didn’t like how Sebastian looked at him, as if he knew something about him. Or maybe, he wanted to know more. They’d only slept together once. Blaine hadn’t even spent the night, had crawled out of bed without even enjoying any afterglow. And they’d only exchanged pleasantries in the month that Olivia had been in his kindergarten class.

There was no _reason_ for Sebastian to be looking at Blaine like that. Like he was _interested_. Like their small conversation at the bar had been important or something.

“Don’t worry. You’re not alone. Kids get like that when we read Joey’s Forever Family. It’s about adoption but has a little piece about every kind of family,” Sebastian said with a shrug, grinning a little. “I suppose it’s nice to know that you’re not married, though. I mean, I already assumed considering Olivia only drew the two of you in your family picture but some kids are weird when they draw their family.”

Blaine hadn’t thought it was possible to blush even deeper but he found that he did. He didn’t know how Sebastian could do such a thing to him. “Not married. Very single,” he said quietly, in a voice that he hoped was a reassuring tone. Sebastian raised his eyebrows and Blaine wondered if maybe he had laid it on too thick. “My ex-husband left when Olivia was really young and I really have just been focused on her since.”

Sebastian shrugged. “It’s okay. One-night-stands are risky. I know the possibility when I go into them. I don’t really care much,” Sebastian said, honesty in his voice. It was such a difference from when he was talking to Olivia and Blaine couldn’t decide how he felt about it. He also couldn’t figure out how he felt about the fact that Sebastian really wasn’t interested in anything more.

(Off. Limits.)

“I should go,” Blaine said, instead of saying something stupid like he didn’t really do one-night stands very often. That was why he felt so awkward around Sebastian. It was the lack of etiquette knowledge.

That was all.

“Okay,” Sebastian said and there was a moment before the other man smiled. “I don’t know if Olivia has told you, I’ll be sending out fliers at the end of the week, but we’re having a Halloween party. I’ll be sending out forms for parents if they’d like to send in treats and parents are also welcome to join us. If you’re interested.”

Blaine swallowed hard. That was something he’d attend anyway, wanting to be involved with Olivia’s life as much as possible while she was still okay with it, but he was nervous about seeing Sebastian again for longer than a few seconds. He bit his lip before nodding, glancing back when he heard footsteps approaching. Another student with her parents and he didn’t want any words to be overheard. “Okay. Yeah, as soon as I know the date, I’ll tell work that I won’t be coming in that day.”

Sebastian’s lips tilted up into a smile that sent heat through Blaine. Stop, Blaine told himself, and he really wished Sebastian wasn’t so remarkably attractive. Or maybe he wished Sebastian hadn’t taken over the classroom. Blaine wouldn’t be having this problem if Olivia’s teacher had remained the woman that had originally been assigned the classroom. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Sebastian said quietly, looking into Blaine’s eyes. He straightened up then, seeing the other parent there and clearing his throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Blaine quietly repeated the words back to him before turning around and heading out of the school. 

He really needed to try online dating.

***

**Blaine Anderson**  
 _Should I bring anything else for Halloween? Or just the cupcakes I signed up for?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Everything else is signed up for but none of the kids are going to complain if you bring in a few more treats. Preferably something with less sugar. Check pinterest._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I… don’t know. I’ve never really been on pinterest? Should I be on pinterest?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Are you kidding? Pinterest is any teacher or parent’s dream. I get all my best ideas from pinterest.  
Well, all of my best classroom ideas._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I can imagine most of your bar one-night-stand ideas don’t come from pinterest._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Don’t knock it before you try it. You never know what kind of awful pick-up lines you can get from mom blogs._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Please tell me you’re joking._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I picked you up, didn’t I?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_That had nothing to do with your awful pick-up line._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Wow, I’m hurt.  
Wait, no I’m not. So you’re saying it really is all about how attractive you found me?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I feel like I should refrain from saying anything incriminating._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Too late._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_It’s not like you don’t know attractive you are._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_You’re right. Which is why I went for the second most attractive guy in the bar._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Ooh, now you’re trying to charm me, hmm? At least that was a little better than the line you used at the bar._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Calling you sex on a stick wasn’t a line. It was the truth._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_And telling me you’d been dying to introduce yourself to me all night?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Also ridiculously true._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I have to go. Which is not me saying this isn’t fun but Olivia has ballet._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Of course. Tuesday night ballet. Olivia doesn’t talk about anything else Wednesday._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’m sorry. I know she gets enthusiastic about things._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_??? Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t be a kindergarten teacher if I couldn’t listen to a child ramble on about her ballet, piano and gymnastics lessons every week._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_She chose them all, I promise I’m not that kind of parent._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I don’t know if anybody’s ever told you this but a kindergarten teacher knows everybody’s secrets._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Great. Just what I love to hear._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Go. She’ll be upset if she’s late._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’ll see you tomorrow morning._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Hmm. Maybe you should’ve said that a few weeks ago._

***

Blaine smiled as he sat in the too small chair, watching as the children around him glued paper scraps to the cardboard mummy. The classroom was decorated with sparkly pumpkins, drawings the kids had done the past few days, and various now empty bowls that had been full of fruit snacks, fruit, and candy that were now being eaten by the kids. The kindergarten classes had all gotten together for their Halloween party and there were more kids than Blaine could hope to keep track of in the classroom.

Although most of his attention was on the kids, Blaine couldn’t help glancing up at Sebastian every once in a while. The man seemed to be in his element, moving from table to table, helping with the various crafts, directing parents to each activity, calming a little girl whose strap on her princess dress had ripped and helping safety pin it back. 

Blaine didn’t need to know the teacher to recognize that he seemed to like the challenge, the chaos that Blaine had stepped into that he was realizing quickly was actually rather organized. It made him think of their text message thread the previous day, the fact that Sebastian had said maybe Blaine could’ve spent the night. Maybe they’d connected that night, the way Blaine had thought they had. And they were obviously attracted to each other.

It hadn’t been easy to convince his father to let him miss work for the day but Blaine had insisted, telling his father he’d make up for the hours the next week. It would require longer hours for Olivia in daycare the next week but Blaine had known it would be worth it to be able to spend the day with her.

Olivia’s face when Blaine had come into the room with the rest of the parents had made it more than worth it.

“How’s it going over here?” Sebastian asked and Blaine took this opportunity to look him over a little more.

The man was dressed as Corduroy the bear, complete with fuzzy ears on the top of his head and green overalls. It really shouldn’t be as ridiculously cute as it was but it proved the other man didn’t take himself too seriously. Blaine was the same way, wearing a puffy green outfit, a Yoshi to match Olivia’s chosen Princess Peach costume. The Peach costume had been Sam’s idea but Blaine didn’t mind too much, considering Sam had told Olivia he’d wear a Luigi costume to go trick-or-treating with them.

There was a varying chorus of little voices, all of them remarking about how great it was going, and Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. That smile… Blaine felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes were stuck on Sebastian’s and-

“Uh oh!”

Blaine gasped as the little boy next to him knocked over a juice box with his elbow, brightly colored juice dripping into his lap. Sebastian jumped into action immediately, grabbing the roll of paper towels on every one of the tables, handing a few to Blaine and cleaning up the spills around the crafts so nobody’s mummy was ruined.

Being a parent, Blaine knew he should have better reflexes but he could only blink a few times before he was starting to mop up the juice. It wasn’t too bad, not really, except the fact that the costume was thin and juice was pooling in his lap. He stood up carefully as Sebastian eyed him, the teacher’s lips twitching.

“Hold on,” Sebastian told him, walking across the classroom to talk to one of the other teachers standing in the corner. Blaine watched as Sebastian gestured towards him, the teacher looking over at Blaine before nodding at Sebastian and saying something. Sebastian rolled his eyes before heading back towards Blaine, handing him a few more paper towels. “Come on. We can go to the teacher’s lounge where you can get properly cleaned up.”

“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled, careful not to drip on the table. He touched Olivia’s head. “I’ll be right back.”

Olivia just nodded, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she worked on gluing her paper exactly where she wanted it to be on her mummy. Blaine just smiled, following behind Sebastian down the hallways.

The entire school seemed to be abuzz, all of the classrooms having their own version of Halloween fun. It made Blaine feel festive, wanting to be around the classrooms more. He wished he had more time, a job that he could take more time off of, a job that maybe understood. When some of the parents had entered the classroom, the kids had cheered, had run to them and Blaine knew they were ones who were in the classroom all the time.

Blaine didn’t know how much he’d volunteer otherwise but he knew it would be more often than just a holiday or two. He’d like to be involved.

“Here,” Sebastian said, opening the door and letting Blaine step in ahead of him, heading immediately towards the sink. “You are wearing something underneath that ridiculous green thing, right?”

“I don’t know if you have much room to talk about ridiculous green things,” Blaine responded, glancing pointedly at the green overalls over Sebastian’s brown long-sleeve shirt. 

The teacher didn’t look offended, just laughing quietly and wetting a washcloth. “This is just my day-costume. I have my real costume for the bar later,” Sebastian said with a small smirk as he turned towards Blaine. “Got the idea off pinterest.”

Blaine was just grateful that he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath the Yoshi costume. He had to resist the urge to blush, not wanting to think about how Sebastian had looked that first night in the bar when they’d met. There were so many different sides to Sebastian and Blaine had to take a breath, taking the washcloth with a quiet thanks.

Sebastian watched him for a moment as he tried to get the sticky liquid off his skin before Sebastian grabbed the costume. They worked in silence for a few moments before Sebastian came back over to him, holding out the costume.

“I was surprised to see you. You seem to run whenever we interact,” Sebastian said as Blaine took the costume, letting it hang in his hand. 

What was there to even say to that? How could he admit how interested he was and how he knew he shouldn’t be? It might be easier if Sebastian looked even the slightest bit uncomfortable but he looked completely cool, as if this wasn’t affecting him at all.

Because he had never given him any idea before yesterday that he was interested in more than a one-night-stand, Blaine reminded himself. And they were off-limits to each other. And they didn’t _know_ each other. Most people didn’t fall like Blaine did. He knew that.

Blaine cleared his throat, giving himself another second to come up with something to say. Nothing witty came to him so he could only try to tell the truth. “I just don’t know what to say to you. After… that night. Knowing you’re Olivia’s teacher but I know what you look like naked.”

Sebastian chuckled quietly, taking a step closer and Blaine tilted his head a little to be able to keep eye contact with him. “Is that bad?”

“No. That’s the problem,” Blaine whispered, before he could really think about it.

Sebastian’s lips parted and he looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, his eyes flickered down to Blaine’s lips and oh…

_Oh._

Trying to focus on his own breathing, Blaine took half a step towards him, closing the distance and leaning in. Sebastian was going to kiss him.

This was a bad idea.

Blaine knew that.

It was such a bad idea but Blaine wanted it. He wanted Sebastian to kiss him again.

The sound of the door opening had both of them jumping apart and Sebastian turned, heading towards the sink again to rinse the washcloth. Blaine pulled the Yoshi costume back over as another of the teachers came in, glancing between the two.

Blaine watched as Sebastian exchanged small talk with her before they headed back towards the classroom. Blaine didn’t know if the way the back of their hands kept touching was on purpose or not but he knew he liked the feeling.

***

The only thing that was making Blaine feel even remotely okay at his parent’s house was knowing that Olivia was having fun. Although his parent’s had strict rules, Olivia and her cousins were able to sneak away to the backyard and have fun. Cooper and his wife were chatting with their father in the living room while Blaine had taken sanctuary in the kitchen with his mother.

“You know,” Pamela said as she cut apples for an apple pie. Blaine was sure she’d been planning for a week to get everything done but had put it off until today. His mother was known for her very last-minute holiday dinners. “Your father’s been saying you’ve been asking for more days off at work. You know if you’re going to make it in the company, you’re going to have to work hard.”

Blaine pressed his lips together, looking out the open back door towards where he could see Cooper’s kids playing tag with Olivia. He had been resentful of his brother for a long time, wondering how he’d managed to escape their parent’s expectations, wishing it had been him. Blaine had been sure by now he’d be on Broadway but it hadn’t worked. With a baby, failed musicals, bad reviews, and an unsupportive husband who had become his ex, nothing had worked.

With his tail between his legs, Blaine had begged his father for a job to help support himself. His father had been only too happy to hire Blaine at a New York branch of the business he owned. It was a boring desk job but it paid his bills and kept him on good terms with his parents. Blaine had decided that was enough.

It had been enough until Olivia had started school and he realized he wanted more freedom, more time.

Blaine glanced down, seeing that Sam had texted him, asking him how it was going. He sighed quietly, pulling out his phone, even as he spoke to his mother. “There’s so much going on at Olivia’s school. It’s nice to just be able to come in sometimes and give the teacher some help.”

“Olivia will appreciate it when you’re ready to take over the company someday,” Pamela responded.

Blaine thought it was easy for her to say. His parents had been high-school sweethearts, both from rich families, both popular because of it. Although his mother had started college, she’d dropped out when she’d gotten pregnant with Cooper. She’d never had a job, had been able to stay at home with Cooper and Blaine as much as she’d wanted. She’d never really been the type to volunteer in the classroom, though, always off on cruises or make-up selling trips.

**Blaine Anderson**  
_They’re as awful as ever. Wondering why I’m taking time off of work to volunteer in Olivia’s classroom. At least they haven’t mentioned my divorce or setting me up with anybody._

He wanted to tell his mother that he thought Olivia would appreciate his involvement more now but he knew arguing was pointless. Deep down, he knew that his parents loved him and Cooper in their own ways and they doted on their grandchildren, but he disagreed with them on their parenting styles. Blaine knew he needed to find something else to do with his life… he just didn’t know what.

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Who? And what about you volunteering?_

Blaine blinked at his phone, his face going crimson as he fumbled to unlock it, pulling up his text thread and biting the inside of his cheek as he realized his mistake. He’d meant to click Sam’s name and had clicked Sebastian’s instead, sending his text complaining about his family to his daughter’s teacher instead of his best friend.

“Honey, I know you don’t see it now but this company is your future. If Cooper isn’t going to take over, your father will leave everything to you. It’ll be better this way anyway. Cooper’s too… erratic,” Pamela said, shaking her head as she took Blaine’s silence as him not wanting to believe what she was saying.

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’m sorry. That text was meant for my friend._

Realizing that wasn’t a good enough explanation when Blaine had mentioned volunteering, he bit his lip and sent another text. 

**Blaine Anderson**  
_My dad owns the office I work at and doesn’t think I should be taking days off to volunteer. It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry for bothering you. Happy Thanksgiving!_

It wasn’t exactly what Blaine wanted to say but he figured it was good enough. He hoped it sounded cheery enough considering how mortified he was. 

“I don’t know if I want to take over the company,” Blaine finally said, grabbing a piece of apple to bite into, watching as Cooper’s older son tagged Olivia and then took off running. 

Pamela sighed. “Honey, I don’t really want to have this discussion with you. What else would you do?” 

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Don’t worry about it. I’m stuck with my own family and it’s not my idea of a good time. For what it’s worth, you’re a good parent and Olivia loves when you volunteer, I’m sure you know that._

Blaine smiled, knowing that Sebastian probably felt obligated to say that but it was the truth. Olivia did love when he volunteered and so did the other kids. It was fun to step into the classroom, to help hand out a snack during class, to sit with them and help them cut out shapes. Blaine knew it wasn’t something he would want to do every single day but… he liked doing it for his daughter’s class.

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Thank you. I’m sorry you’re stuck with family you don’t want to be stuck with. Is it at least better than being around a bunch of kindergarteners?_

“Blaine, have you considered what else you’d do?” Pamela asked and Blaine looked up at her, shoving his phone into his pocket.

He didn’t have an answer so he shook his head. Later, he got a chance to read Sebastian’s text.

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Not in the slightest._

***

“When do we get to go meet Santa?” Olivia asked, voice drawing out into a whine as she skipped, her shoes clicking on the floor of the mall.

Blaine smiled, squeezing her hand gently. “Once we’re done buying you the presents you wanted to bring in for your class,” he told her. They would be having another holiday party in the classroom, one that Blaine had already promised he’d attend, and Olivia had wanted to bring at least a small present for everybody. They were heading in the direction of the toy store to find something now.

“Okay,” Olivia said, sounding very put out by the idea of having to shop first, although it was something she normally enjoyed.

After meeting Santa, they still had to do even more Christmas shopping, this for family and friends, but he wanted to get the easy part out of the way. It was easy to find gifts for kindergarteners. His dad, on the other hand?

Blaine huffed out, glancing down at his ringtone and it was like his father knew he was thinking of him. He let go of Olivia’s hand and answered the phone reluctantly.

“Blaine! Good. I need you to go into the office. Marina is sick and god knows why that means she can’t come in when there’s an emergency. The computer system went down and somebody needs to go in to help make phone calls.”

“Dad, you know I’m with Olivia so she can meet Santa today,” Blaine said with a sigh, already knowing his father had likely forgotten. It wasn’t as if it really mattered to his father, what Blaine was doing. Even though they still lived in Ohio on a day-to-day basis, Blaine’s father still controlled most of the going-ons at the office. 

Seth let out a breath that sounded like he was barely keeping his temper in check. “Blaine, the Santa actor will be there until Christmas, at least. You have several weeks. Tell her that you’ll go another day and that you’ll-”

Blaine rolled his eyes at the idea of telling Olivia they would meet Santa another day, looking down to tell her they’d be continuing on in just a moment. She wasn’t on his left side… or his right. Blaine felt his heart skip a beat, his father still speaking in his ear but he couldn’t hear. Olivia wasn’t next to him, not anywhere close to him. Where was she?

She had to be right here.

He expanded his gaze, glancing around but he couldn’t see her. 

“I’ll call you back,” Blaine said quickly, not sure he was actually breathing as he tried to think through things calmly. Maybe Olivia had to go to the bathroom or had seen something that caught her eye? But she knew better than to walk away. What if somebody had abducted her? 

Blaine thought he was going to faint as he took a step in the previous direction and then stopped. Would she have backtracked? Okay, he needed to find a security guard or something. That was a good goal.

“Blaine!”

Who was calling his name? It wasn’t Olivia so it wasn’t important. Except, he recognized that voice, didn’t he? 

He whipped around, seeing Sebastian walking towards him, Olivia’s hand held in his own and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t even realize at first that Sebastian wasn’t alone, walking quickly towards them and sweeping her up into his arms.

“Olivia was heading in the direction of the toy store when we saw her alone. Figured you were missing her,” Sebastian explained, taking a step back in line with the two men he was with, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Blaine rubbed Olivia’s back, shaking his head. “You know better than to walk off! What were you even thinking about?”

Olivia pouted, trying to wiggle out of Blaine’s hold. “Daddy, we were going to pick up toys for my classmates. You were walking too slow.”

Deciding not to argue with her considering how relieved he was that she was okay, Blaine shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead and letting her down so she could flatten out her dress. They’d have another discussion about the dangers of the world later. Blaine looked up at Sebastian, giving him a smile. 

“Thanks. I was already panicking,” Blaine admitted, feeling Olivia slip her hand into his again and holding on tight. He didn’t want to think about what might have happened if Sebastian hadn’t been here. 

Sebastian nodded. “I know. I could see that,” he said, nudging one of the guys he was with when he chuckled. They both looked to be about Sebastian’s age and Blaine was curious who they were although he knew he wouldn’t ask. It wasn’t any of his business. “Shut it,” Sebastian told his friend with a scowl.

Blaine raised his eyebrows as Sebastian just shrugged. “Well, thank you, Sebastian. But I’ll let you go.”

“Do you have to go back to school?” Olivia asked, looking between all of the men as they all gave her varying degrees of amused looks.

“No. I have my own house that I go to when school is done,” Sebastian told her, glancing over at his friends before turning back to Olivia. He knelt down to smile at her. “Are you going to see Santa?”

Olivia nodded, letting go of Blaine’s hand so she could twirl before grabbing his hand again. It made Blaine smile, knowing he’d done well letting her pick out her dress and styling her hair. Sometimes he worried about the parenting deal but other times he knew he was doing as well as he could. “You should come see Santa with us, Mr. Smythe! After we get presents for everybody in class, we’re going to go see him.”

Lifting up his head, Blaine’s eyes met Sebastian’s and then he looked away before he could even read any emotion in them. “Honey, I’m sure Mr. Smythe has things he needs to be doing. And he’s with his own friends.”

“Oh, no. He’s not busy. He could go meet Santa with you two,” one of the men said, a grin on his face that Blaine wasn’t sure about.

Sebastian turned to glare at him, clearing his throat and Blaine could see it now. The teacher would be trying to figure out how to politely decline when his friends were egging him on. Of course, Blaine was sure he wouldn’t actually mind the other man joining them but he knew why it was a bad idea. The words ‘bad idea’ were starting to really bother him considering how often he found himself thinking them.

Online dating, Blaine reminded himself. Or maybe he’d let his friends start setting him up the way they were constantly begging to be allowed to. Quinn in particular had been insistent lately that she had the perfect man for him.

“You can come meet Santa with us?” Olivia asked with a grin, looking far more excited than Blaine had been expecting.

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, as if waiting to see what his reaction would be and Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

“I could buy you a coffee. Repay you for finding her. I really was starting to panic,” Blaine said, knowing it might not be the best idea but… well, if Sebastian was going along with it too…

Besides, the school year was almost half over already. Even if they weren’t going to do anything like date… maybe they could still see each other. Blaine certainly wouldn’t mind that. 

Sebastian nodded, an expression on his face that Blaine so dearly wished he could read. “Sure, I could use a coffee. I’ll see you guys later?” he asked his friends and Blaine reached down to take Olivia’s hand.

Olivia ignored him, reaching up for Sebastian’s hand instead and Blaine refused to admit the way the sight made his heart skip a beat.

***

**Sebastian Smythe**  
 _So, purely hypothetically, tell me how I’m supposed to keep track of the Marvel movies in my head?  
Are they purposefully designed to be confusing?  
Because I’ll have you know, I have a master’s degree. _

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Wait, you have a master’s degree?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Sure. Thought it might help alleviate my father’s disappointment in the fact that I wanted to go into education. Didn’t really help.  
But seriously, I don’t even know what order I’m supposed to watch these in.  
And I remember you talking about your costuming at the bar that night._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I thought we didn’t talk about that night._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Talk about or masturbate about?  
Do not read that. Friends are over and they think they’re funny._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_The same friends from the mall?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Yeah, them. I’ve known them since high school which means they think they get a say in my personal life.  
I’ve told them I don’t get involved with student’s parents._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Which I am._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Exactly. And we’ve agreed._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Right.  
So, Marvel movies. Release order? Or you can do it by the date in the movie but that’s difficult because some movies take place in multiple time periods… or off Earth. _

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I think you just confused me more._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Sorry. I mean, I only have a bachelor’s degree but..._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Wow, Anderson. Wow._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I could make you a list?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Seth’s googling it, apparently. Why are there so many different orders we can watch these movies?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_That I couldn’t exactly tell you.  
Good luck?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Thanks for that.  
I’ll let you know how it goes on Monday._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_You realize you’re not going to be done by Monday, right?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_…  
Wait, how many movies are there?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Have fun!_

***

The restaurant was unassuming, a quiet place that Blaine had never been to. It was a Friday night and Mercedes had offered to babysit when she’d heard that Blaine had taken up Quinn’s offer to set him up on a blind date. He’d been thinking of it for a while but after texting Sebastian for hours the other day, he’d realized he really should just do something about this.

Blaine wouldn’t admit to anybody out loud but he was lonely. Talking to Sebastian just made him realize how much. He loved his friends but it wasn’t the same. Sebastian just got him, listened to him talk, was interested in what he was interested in and listened even when he wasn’t. And Sebastian genuinely cared about Olivia. Blaine wanted to be with somebody romantically, wanted to someday come home to his daughter and a man he was in love with and maybe more kids someday.

Sebastian couldn’t be that, could he?

So, Blaine was here, in this restaurant, being led to the table for Fabray. All she’d told him was that he was a family friend, that his father got along well with her dad but don’t worry. He was nothing like their fathers which was comforting since Blaine knew enough about Quinn’s dad to know that he didn’t want to date anybody like him.

“Table for two for Fabray,” the host said, setting down the menu as his date stood up and…

_oh._

Blaine let out a breath, not sure if he was laughing or sighing in frustration because of course. Of _course_ , his date was Sebastian. Why wouldn’t it be? That was just his luck, wasn’t it?

Sebastian raised his eyebrows, opening and then closing and then opening his mouth again. “Wait, you went to high school with Quinn?”

“And your dads know each other,” Blaine said, shaking his head as he glanced down at the table set for two, the menus on the table, water glasses already filled. He knew he should probably sit down except this is exactly what they hadn’t wanted, right? And what was Sebastian even doing letting Quinn set him up on a blind date? Blaine couldn’t help the small spark of jealousy he felt, even as he knew he had no right to feel that way.

Nodding, Sebastian glanced down at the table as well. For maybe the first time since they’d met, he actually looked a little unnerved by the situation they were in. “We kept in touch. She wanted me to go to Yale with her but New York was what interested me.”

“I went to McKinley with her,” Blaine said, shoving his hands in his pockets as the two stood awkwardly next to the table. “My parents sent me there after I… left my previous high school in my freshman year.”

Sebastian simply nodded again, letting out a breath and looking into Blaine’s eyes. “Do you want to sit? I know we agreed that it’d be inappropriate for anything else to happen but… we’re already here.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Blaine looked at Sebastian, trying to figure out whether this was going to be a bad idea or not. Was it as bad of an idea as texting Sebastian regularly? Was it as bad of an idea as letting Sebastian come with him to meet Santa with his daughter, getting coffee afterwards and walking through the mall getting Christmas gifts for their families?

Probably worse, actually.

Blaine sat down. 

Sebastian smiled, sitting down across from him and picking up his menu. “Have you ever been here before?”

“No,” Blaine said, clearing his throat as he told himself that he could do this. This, after all, was what he’d been wanting for a while. “Have you?”

“Nope,” Sebastian said, popping his p and grinning as Blaine laughed. It seemed to break the tension, the awkward first date small talk that Sebastian had been attempting. They made it through ordering drinks and their meals before they looked at each other again. “So… I feel like the normal first date topics don’t necessarily work. I already know quite a bit about you.”

Biting his lip, Blaine resisted the urge to smile too wide. He didn’t know what it was about Sebastian that set him at ease. Maybe it was the way that Sebastian always looked so confident. Maybe it was the way that Sebastian always looked so interested.

“At least I don’t need to try to find the way to bring into the date the fact that I have a daughter,” Blaine said, thanking the waiter as he brought their drinks and picking up his glass. He’d foregone alcohol, wanting a clear head for this, whatever it was going to be. Sebastian, after Blaine had ordered a soda, had done the same. 

“Yeah, I already know all about her. Probably more than I should. Kindergarteners are a fountain of information.”

Blaine laughed, running his thumb along the outside of his glass as he considered the man in front of him. “So, okay, knowing what I know now about your father, how come you chose to become a teacher?”

Sebastian shrugged, still looking comfortable. “So, you know that my dad’s a dick, then. I like kids. I’m good with them. My dad wanted me to go into law or medicine but I just… didn’t want to do something like that for the rest of my life. I didn’t want to grow up bitter and awful the way my father is. Besides, kids are more fun to be around all day than adults. Who would choose to spend all day looking at law briefs or x-rays when I could be singing and dancing with kids?”

Although Blaine hadn’t been sure what he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. Blaine had to smile, though, because he knew just how much Sebastian did enjoy singing and dancing with the kids from Olivia’s stories. 

“I suppose that’s a good point,” Blaine said although it just made him think about the fact that he didn’t know what he wanted to do with himself. He seemed to have some sort of expression on his face because Sebastian’s eyes narrowed a little.

“What about you? You said your dad owns the company you work for. Is that what your plan is? Taking over the family business?” Sebastian asked and Blaine glanced up, sure that he didn’t want to hear all about Blaine like that.

It was one thing to make common first date small talk. That was natural but Blaine thought his dissatisfaction with his job was something different. It wasn’t something he’d normally bring up on a first date. Sebastian knew him, though, at least a little.

Blaine cleared his throat, taking a sip of his soda to give himself a moment to think. “No. I… suppose I did the opposite as you. Graduated high school, came to New York with my ex, went on Broadway and ended up leaving to raise my daughter alone. I don’t regret it. Broadway wasn’t my calling, I don’t think. I like performing but… I don’t know. I’ve always wanted to just make a difference to people.”

“You could be a teacher,” Sebastian said with the most adorable smirk that Blaine had ever seen on anybody before. Of course, Blaine was finding that he so often found Sebastian more cute, gorgeous, hot than he’d ever found anybody before.

“No,” Blaine responded honestly, shaking his head. “I considered it before, in moments of being unsure about Broadway but I don’t think I could do it. I love volunteering in the classroom and I love being around Olivia but I don’t think I could handle being around so many kids all the time. I don’t know how you have the patience.”

“I think you’d be a good teacher but it’s not for everybody. You could do social work. It would require another degree but it’s worth a look at. We have a few social workers in the district, they help the kids in bad situations, to put it in the simplest terms,” Sebastian responded with a shrug and a smile. 

Blaine looked at him, surprised by the words although he wasn’t sure why. Although he’d looked into social work when he’d been younger and taking a dozen classes to find his passion, he hadn’t thought he’d have the heart for it. Child services had been his thought when it had been in his mind and he hadn’t wanted to have to be in those situations. But something like the school? Blaine would have to look into it.

They both glanced up when the waiter came by with their food and they thanked him, picking up their forks.

It was easier to talk about other things then, the conversation flowing seamlessly from the movies that they’d watched recently like the Marvel ones, their jobs, Olivia. They didn’t delve into difficult topics like their families but it was nice to know that they could if they wanted to. Instead, they both seemed to be taking it seriously as a first date.

Blaine wondered if this was something they were going to take seriously.

They both declined dessert, walking outside and Sebastian smiled slightly at him as they stood on the curb, looking at each other. 

“Do you have to get home to Olivia?” Sebastian asked, pushing his hands into his pockets, his shoulders slouching a little bit against the cold.

Blaine shook his head. “No. A friend of mine is babysitting for me. I didn’t want to have to bring Olivia home so late so she’s just spending the night. Not that I normally go home with somebody on the first date.”

“Of course,” Sebastian responded, sounding amused. Blaine’s cheeks flushed pink as he bit his lower lip, glancing down at the sidewalk. “You could, though. Come home with me.”

“That’s a bad idea, isn’t it? We’ve agreed… that’s a bad idea.”

Sebastian huffed out a breath, stepping closer until they were only inches away from each other. Blaine could see their breathing, their breaths mingling in the cold air. “It is definitely a bad idea,” he agreed.

Blaine tilted his head up to look at Sebastian and he watched as if in slow motion as Sebastian leaned in. He had plenty of time to pull away, to back up or push Sebastian away if he wanted to. He couldn’t even think about it. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to not kiss him.

He felt like he’d been waiting for it again for ages, until that Halloween party when they’d almost kissed in the teacher’s lounge.

The press of their lips together was everything Blaine had been dreaming about and more for the past few months. He brought his arms up and around Sebastian’s neck, feeling Sebastian’s hands at his waist. Going back to Sebastian’s apartment just felt natural, falling together the way they’d obviously both been desperately waiting for.

Sebastian kissed him, touched him, held him, and Blaine laid against him, enjoying the after-glow. They were both tired, Sebastian’s hand moving lazily along his back as Blaine laid at his side, resisting the urge to fall asleep.

It was only knowing that he was so close that had him sitting up, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair to try to tame it.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked, stretching his body out as he propped himself up against his pillows.

Blaine shrugged, hesitating on the edge of the bed, glancing back at him. He took a moment to admire Sebastian, his mussed hair, his warm eyes, the freckles that Blaine had mapped out with his mouth. “Heading home?”

“Why?” Sebastian asked around a yawn, the blanket dipping lower down his body as he stretched. “You said Olivia’s with your friend for the night. Stay. We can have breakfast in the morning.”

“That seems like a bad idea,” Blaine murmured, feeling like a broken record.

Sebastian smirked, grabbing Blaine’s wrist and using his grip to tug him back over his body again. He leaned in, kissing Blaine quickly before resting his forehead against Blaine’s. “You have _got_ to stop living your life in terms of good ideas and bad ideas. You staying sounds like a fun idea. So why not?”

Why not? As Sebastian pressed his lips to Blaine’s neck, he couldn’t think of a single reason.

***

**Sebastian Smythe**  
 _You should 100% see if a friend will babysit Olivia after her gymnastics class.  
Not that I’m the type to have a guy call a babysitter because I want to get laid.  
But you should call a babysitter because I want to get laid. _

**Blaine Anderson**  
_You’re an awful person._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Yeah, I know. But seriously._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’m not setting Olivia up with a babysitter on a school night to come sleep with you.  
No matter how tempting you make it._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Sigh. So virtuous.  
You sure I can’t convince you?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’m sure.  
But… I suppose, if you’re discreet… you could come over after she’s asleep.  
You’ll have to leave immediately after. And I’m not saying before she’s awake, I mean right after.  
She’s not walking in on us._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_You are truly a hopeless romantic, I see.  
Ugh, no point if we can’t even enjoy the afterglow.  
Whatever, it’s fine. At least I have my memories of you._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_You’re such a charmer._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_You’re the one who would kick me out of bed._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’m trying to be a responsible parent!_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Yeah, yeah. This weekend? You could come over. We could watch some movies, cuddle on the couch, spend some time in my bed._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_We’ll see. I don’t like being without Olivia so much._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I know. And it sucks. You know it’s not like I’d care if we spent time with her._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_It’s just a bad idea._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_So you’ve said about a hundred times.  
I’m getting really tired of being worried about that, though._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I’ll see you tomorrow morning._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Looking forward to it.  
Your ass is one of the highlights of my day._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_GoodBYE, Sebastian._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I know you’re smiling._

***

Blaine huffed as he watched Olivia running through the playground to get up onto the top of the jungle gym to go down the slide again. At his side, Mercedes reached out to rest a hand on Blaine’s arm.

“Alright, enough with the over-dramatics. You obviously had something you wanted to say when you asked me to come to the park with you. What is it? What’s got you so melancholy?”

Mercedes hadn’t been his first choice. The two were around each other quite often considering Sam and Blaine’s close friendship but Blaine and Mercedes didn’t spend time alone a lot. He needed somebody’s advice right now, though, and Mercedes was as good of a person as any.

“I’ve been… texting this guy,” he started, glancing up and seeing that Mercedes was with him so far. Blaine let out another breath. “I think I’m… falling for him. We’ve known each other a few weeks but we’ve been texting each other all the time lately. Good morning texts and good night texts and… every other minute of the day. And he’s supportive. I’ve been talking to him about a change of careers and he recommended social work for me. It’s not something I would’ve come up with but… I think it’s perfect for me. And more, I think he’s my dream guy.”

“Okay. Well, that sounds great,” Mercedes said, looking rather amused at Blaine’s rambling. Blaine couldn’t really blame her. 

Still, he bit his lip for a long moment before he finally looked up at her and continued. “He’s actually who Quinn set me up with that few weeks ago. And he’s also Olivia’s kindergarten teacher.”

Blaine waited for Mercedes to understand, for the other shoe to drop but the woman just stared at him. When she realized he wasn’t going to say anything else, she frowned.

“Wait, are you angsting over all this because… he’s Olivia’s teacher? What’s the big deal? He can’t stop her from going to college if you guys have a break-up. It’s just kindergarten. So, you’ve been texting? Have you asked him out or done anything besides that date?”

When she put it like that, Blaine couldn’t help but think it sounded rather reasonable. Even if Sebastian wanted to retaliate in some way, which Blaine wasn’t sure if he would even be like that, there wasn’t much he could do.

“Well…” Blaine sighed, launching into the full tale. He started with that night at the bar, with how Sebastian had approached him, how they’d slept together. He continued with the date they’d gone on and going to Sebastian’s apartment after. “And… the few days she’s spent at your and Sam’s apartment the past few days, I’ve gone to Sebastian’s. So… we’ve been sleeping together since then.”

That seemed to catch Mercedes’ attention and he could see the surprise on her features. He bit his lip, knowing having a casual friend with benefits wasn’t generally his style. 

“I see,” Mercedes responded, reaching up to push her hair back. She considered for a few moments, watching as Olivia squealed her way down the slide, running around to begin her journey back up. Blaine had to smile at his daughter’s actions. “Well, I think you should ask him out. If you’re texting that much… he has to like you back, right?”

Blaine wished it was that easy. He wanted to think that was so but what if he was wrong? What if Sebastian rejected him? Then Blaine would still have to see him every morning when he dropped Olivia off. He wouldn’t have done anything wrong, he just would’ve embarrassed himself which was nearly as bad.

Not that Blaine didn’t have plenty of experiences but he thought he’d be done with that when he became an adult.

He’d really thought love would be easy by now. 

“I guess you’re right,” Blaine murmured, holding out his arms as Olivia redirected herself halfway towards the jungle gym, running towards them instead and launching herself at Blaine. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I generally am,” Mercedes said, watching them with a smile.

***

**Blaine Anderson**  
 _Olivia’s really looking forward to the Valentine’s Day party.  
She’s been talking about it nonstop and has been hard at work making crafts for every kid in class._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Is she not enthusiastic about every single holiday? Because there hasn’t been one yet that she hasn’t loved._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Fair. But she really loves this one._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Good to hear then. I love school holidays too, filling the kids up with sugar then sending them home._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Evil. That’s so evil._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Oh, I know.  
So, have you looked into classes anymore? I know you were saying you weren’t sure if you’d have the time but…_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I have, actually. And been talking to my mom. It’s not something my dad would be thrilled with me doing but… I think I’m going to do it.  
I’m going to the college to see about what credits I’d need._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Yeah? I think that’s great, Blaine. Social work as a career could really work for you. Helping people. That’s what you’ve said you wanted to do._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_It’s worth a try. I really appreciate you, you know? You’re a great friend._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Right. Well, I try._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_So, besides the party, what are your plans for Valentine’s Day?_

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Just the party, really.  
Something casual and fun. Just the way I like it._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_Oh. Right._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Should I have plans?_

**Blaine Anderson**  
_No. No, I was just wondering._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_Uh-huh._

**Blaine Anderson**  
_I should go. She needs help with the crafts._

**Sebastian Smythe**  
_I’ll see you in the morning._

***

Blaine was wearing his heart patterned bowtie as he sat in the classroom with Olivia, watching as she sucked on a lollipop and looked through the valentines that were in her box. He was trying to tell himself that he couldn’t be upset about Sebastian’s obvious brush-off. It wasn’t like they were dating or Sebastian had acted like he’d wanted something else.

(Except, hadn’t he? Wasn’t the idea of them texting so often, wasn’t him asking Blaine to stay acting like he wanted something else? Or maybe he was just like that with all of his hook-ups.)

At least they hadn’t reached that stage of dating. At least Blaine hadn’t done something silly like ask him out and get rejected. He’d saved both of them the embarrassment of having to deal with that.

The worst part was that Sebastian was acting completely normal. He kept giving Blaine these little smiles that made butterflies flutter in Blaine’s stomach. It was starting to get rather annoying so he kept ignoring Sebastian. He couldn’t handle how much he wanted Sebastian, how much it hurt to be reminded that Sebastian only wanted things casual.

“Blaine, want to help me gather the snacks?” Sebastian asked and Blaine set his jaw.

The last thing he wanted to do was help Sebastian with the snacks but he knew he was technically a volunteer in here. He nodded, standing up and heading towards where Sebastian had set up the themed food.

Sebastian gave Blaine another smile as he approached, raising his eyebrows when Blaine didn’t even so much as react. Instead, he got to work on the task he’d done a few times, making sure each plate had one of each kind of Valentine’s Day snack on it. “So… when is the next time you’re free for an overnight?” Sebastian asked quietly, a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Blaine knew he shouldn’t really take such offense to that. It was a question that Sebastian had asked him a bundle of times in the weeks they’d been sleeping together. But right now? After Sebastian had made it so clear that his only Valentine’s Day plans were casual and fun? 

“Look,” Blaine said sharply, keeping his voice low but it wasn’t really needed. The kids were all so excited that their voices would drown out anything Blaine had to say. “I understand what we’ve been doing but I have a little bit more respect for myself than to be just one of so many.”

Sebastian blinked at him a few times, his hands stilling as he looked over at him. “What?”

“What do you mean, what? I get it, okay? Casual. That’s fine if that’s what you want but… the truth is that I want to be more than that and I can’t just- It was always a bad idea but I think we should just… stop now,” Blaine said, clearing his throat as he resisted the urge to get choked up near the end. It would be fine. It wasn’t like he was in love with Sebastian.

Sure, he’d had a lot of fantasies in his head about a future with the man but he was used to this kind of thing.

And he certainly wasn’t going to get overly upset in Olivia’s kindergarten classroom. That was the last thing he wanted.

Sebastian looked at him for a long moment before he fell silent which was just as well. Blaine ignored him, choosing not to look over at him as they finished their task. When each of the plates was equal, they handed them out and just as Blaine was going to sit back down with Olivia, Sebastian grabbed his wrist. “Come talk to me,” Sebastian said quietly.

“I have nothing to say,” Blaine responded, disappointed but honest as he tensed in Sebastian’s hold.

“Then you can listen to me,” Sebastian said, his thumb moving slowly along Blaine’s skin and Blaine knew he should pull away. Blaine knew but he’d been awful at denying Sebastian all this time and he couldn’t start now. 

After Sebastian made sure everything was taken care of and the other teachers could handle it for the moment, Sebastian led the way to the teacher’s lounge. Blaine stayed quiet, crossing his arms over his chest and just looking at the teacher as they reached the room and Sebastian shut the door.

“Okay. You don’t feel like explaining what you mean about… anything you just said, do you?” Sebastian asked, something Blaine couldn’t recognize in his tone. When Blaine just shook his head, Sebastian nodded. He looked nervous, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair and nodding. “Okay. Well, then. I guess I should tell you that the truth is, I want more too. This casual ‘bad idea’ crap is just that and I want to take you out on a date.”

Blaine froze, blinked, sure he hadn’t heard the other man right. “What?” he asked, the only word he could actually force out.

Sebastian shrugged, a playful little smile hinting on his lips. “Maybe it’s the master’s degree but I can’t figure out what’s hard to understand about all of this.”

“You said your Valentine’s Day plans were just casual fun,” Blaine said, wondering where they’d both gone wrong with this. Where obviously Blaine had gotten something wrong.

Sebastian looked at him, brow furrowed for a long few moments before he scoffed, his eyes going wide. “Wait a second, Blaine, I thought we were talking about kindergarten. We were talking about Olivia. I meant we weren’t doing anything else special in class. God, you really think that I’d just tell you I’m going out to find a hook-up? No. I have a little bit more class than that, thank you. Besides, I’m not interested in anything with anybody else. It’s been just you for a while.”

Blaine drew in a sharp breath, those words settling over him like a warm blanket. Just him. Just them. He swallowed hard, shaking a little as he reached out his hand. Sebastian met him halfway, tangling their fingers and squeezing gently. “I thought you just… all along you made it seem like you just wanted casual and that this was a bad idea and…”

“I am so tired of the words ‘bad idea.’ We are not a bad idea,” Sebastian said with a quiet laugh, using his hold on Blaine’s hand to tug him closer, his other arm looping around Blaine’s waist. There was every likelihood of another teacher coming in but Blaine was finding that he didn’t care very much. Sebastian obviously didn’t either. “You letting me take you out on a date sounds like a great idea.”

“I think so too. I mean, yes, of course. I don’t have a babysitter tonight. There’s no way I’m finding one last minute with it being Valentine’s Day…”

Sebastian nodded, frowning. “Normally I’d say it doesn’t matter, I don’t mind spending time with her but maybe we should be a little bit discreet about everything. Just a few more months and Olivia won’t be in my class and it won’t matter.”

“You plan on us being together in a few mon-” Blaine didn’t even get a chance to completely finish his question because Sebastian leaned in to kiss him. Blaine pushed up onto his toes, kissing him back hard, hand holding onto Sebastian’s like a lifeline. 

“Longer. Blaine, I’m with you. I’m invested. Besides, I want to see you change lives, one kid at a time,” Sebastian told him, pulling back slightly and chuckling quietly. “I want to continue this but we have to get back to the classroom.”

Blaine nodded, letting out a breath as he reluctantly let go of Sebastian’s hand. “I know. But… I can see if Olivia wants to stay with Sam and Mercedes this weekend? We can spend time together, enjoy dating?”

“Was that your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” Sebastian asked, a smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes. “Because I accept.”

Blaine felt like he was walking on air as they headed back towards the classroom and he hoped the other parents in the room couldn’t see it all. He knew that he and Sebastian both kept glancing at each other, little smiles as they just couldn’t resist.

“What were you and Mr. Smythe doing, Daddy?” Olivia asked, setting her lollipop down on the table and Blaine wrinkled his nose, lifting it up to set it on the wrapper instead.

“We were just talking,” Blaine responded, clearing his throat as he picked up a crayon to twirl between his fingers. It gave him something to do with his hands.

Olivia nodded, looking towards the teacher as he helped a student fix her barrettes so her hair was out of her face. “Daddy, I like Mr. Smythe.”

Even though Blaine knew this was new, that it would be different if Sebastian became her dad’s boyfriend and not just her teacher, that this wasn’t going to be perfect all the time… he couldn’t help but think that was a good sign. “Me too, Olivia. Me too.”

He grinned as she moved her chair closer to his so she could rest against him. He lifted up his arm to curl around her, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. When he looked up, he saw Sebastian watching them with a fond smile and he thought that maybe Sebastian was right.

Maybe this was a good idea after all.


End file.
